


Eventually

by tsukist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys' Love, Confused Kagami Taiga, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Quiet, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets, Walks On The Beach, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko sitting together on the beach watching the sunset. Fluffy romance with a happy ending!





	Eventually

The gentle waves lapped against the white sand and pebbles lining the water, blanketing his toes before receding back into the ocean. Salt hung in the air, but he had gotten used to it long ago, just as he’d adjusted to the way Kuroko held his hand when they took these walks, stroking his small thumb along the back of his large hand. He stared out at the vast blueness as they walked, fingers intertwined, feet sinking into the wet ground beneath them.

The sky was ablaze with reds, pinks, oranges and yellows that naturally faded into blues and purples. The dark water shifted beneath it uneasily, creating a defining line, as if to distinguish itself from the sky. The sun seemed to be moving so quickly, and they were mesmerized. First a quarter disappeared, then only half was in view, and before they knew it, three quarters had already vanished.

Without an exchange of words, they stopped walking along the water's edge and their path turned onto the beach. Kagami found a patch of dry sand and sat down, allowing the other to sit in his lap despite his inner feelings of embarrassment.

“It's beautiful.”

Kagami hummed a response, tightening his grip around Kuroko’s small waist and digging his outstretched toes deeper into the cool, moist sand. He had seen countless sunsets in Los Angeles, where he had just returned from a few days before, but witnessing something so breathtaking with Kuroko was somehow a different experience entirely.

“I'm sure you watched lots of sunsets in Los Angeles,” Kuroko suddenly spoke up again, as if he had read Kagami’s mind.

“Yeah, I guess,” was Kagami’s reply.

They both fell silent for a long time, watching the waves, watching the sky, watching the seagulls, until Kagami realized that his eyes had long since closed; he was dozing off to the sound of the beach, and the other boy’s warm body. The curve of Kuroko’s back against his chest made him feel secure.

“We should go there some time, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko muttered absentmindedly, just as the other felt the weight of sleep fall upon his eyelids.

 _Go where?_ he wondered.

Kagami opened his eyes. It was much darker outside now, and it took him a moment to adjust to the light. The sun had disappeared beneath the horizon long ago and the moon hung in its place, but the air was still warm. A new silence had taken over the empty beach; crickets sang, frogs croaked, waves shifted. Everything was more awake than it had been during the day.

“I've never been to America,” Kuroko added after a long silence, allowing Kagami to catch up with the conversation. “Maybe you could show me around.”

Kagami yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes as Kuroko continued to ramble about eating American food, and learning about American culture. It was unusual for him to talk so much. He almost sounded excited.

“....and maybe we could stay with Alex-san-”

“Not going to happen,” Kagami interrupted, resting his chin on Kuroko’s shoulder. He hadn't yet come out to Alex, or even Tatsuya, although he knew that they would be accepting of his sexuality.

“You still haven't told them, have you?” Kuroko asked, effortlessly reading his mind, again.

“I'm not ready,” he said in a quiet voice.

“That's okay,” the other whispered back. He reached his hand to the back of Kagami’s head and ran his fingers through his dark hair to soothe his rapidly beating heart. “I like things the way they are now. I love you and that’s all that matters.”

Kagami closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. Whenever Kuroko spoke his honest thoughts of their relationship, Kagami could never decipher the meaning behind his sudden flowering of emotion; of course, there was the subtle change in his tone, and the look of confidence in his usually unreadable eyes, but how could he be so sure of Kagami?

He opened his eyes and, turning his face against the side of Kuroko’s head, smiled. Even if Kagami could not find the courage to make his feelings known to those he held closest, he knew that in that moment, there was only one person in the world who needed to hear those feelings the most.

“Even if nobody knows it now,” he whispered into the shell of Kuroko’s ear, his voice quiet but full of emotion, “I love you too.”


End file.
